


Partners, or something like it

by Shadadukal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina gets a surprise visitor while healing from her second and final fight against Darth Caedus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Legagy of the Force: Invincible".

Her parents left a while ago with _Amelia_. Jaina's not sure when exactly, being far too high on pain killers to keep track of time properly. When the door to her private room opens again, she expects it to be Jag. But the dark-haired green-eyed man who crosses the threshold is her one time Jedi Master, Kyp Durron.

"Kyp! I'm barely dressed," she exclaims, and instantly feels stupid and blushes.

Kyp's eyes wander over her body, which is only covered in flimsy medical gaze so as not to further hurt her burnt skin.

"Sticks, you and I both know I've seen you in less," he smirks.

And that's true enough. She had once felt attracted towards the older man, and while their relationship, if it could be called that, never went that far, they had changed in and out of vac suits in front of each other more than once, and it could be argued she was more dressed in this moment.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks harshly, not really in the mood for company.

Kyp's face turns serious.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm sure you could have gotten that from Cilghal."

"It's not what I meant."

He remains unperturbed. She knows very well what he's asked. They share something now. Even though the circumstances are vastly different, they have both killed a brother. She wonders if Kyp is here because they are friends or because he was once briefly her Master.

"I..." She doesn't know what to think yet. She loved Jacen even as she killed him... Caedus... what he became. "I..." She stares into Kyp's eyes. "There is peace now, and I love my brother."

He nods, moving closer, and Jaina resists the urge to cover her chest with her arms.

"If you ever need to talk, don't be like me. Don't be stupid. Find someone to talk to."

She nods solemnly, her throat tight. Kyp leans forward, and touches her lips with his own, the lightest of pressure. It feels like a goodbye kiss on the forehead for all that it is on her lips. Then Kyp stands back.

"Get well, Jaina," he says, giving her a rare genuine smile.

He leaves her room with a jaunty wave and a wink, and Jaina shakes her head in fondness, glad of her friendship with the maverick older Jedi, who has always been there for her when she needs help the most.


End file.
